create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Camp Hoo Haha (Fanfic)
Order: Me Rzeka Create Part 1 Ella Rae's P.O.V. The day has finally arrived! I'm going to Summer Camp! The long, agonizing weeks of school will finally pay off when three months of Summer Camp are in. No more homework, no more P.E., and no more mean girls! My mom picked up me and my friends and started driving towards the camp. When we arrived, the big "Camp Hoo Haha" sign went past us and all we could see (at the moment) were trees, trees, trees. She stopped near the reception center, which was standing in front of a large field and stood beside a path to the camp. "Now, if you need me, call me," My mom told us as soon as she signed us in, "Have fun, girls! and see you at the end of Summer!" "Bye, Mom!" I waved to her, "I'm gonna miss you!" After we got ourselves signed in and ready, the camp director led us towards the site. During the walk, we talked about how much fun the camp would be. "I heard that they were going to have tetherball courts!" My friend, LaCienaga Jones stated. "Bonfires are...nice," My other friend, AnaSophia Stevenson muttered. "I'm just glad we don't have to deal with Rosie anymore," I agreed, "She was a pain in the butt all school year!" "Yea!" LaCi agreed, "And her little friend, Ariel was just as bad!" "Yea, but this is better!" I motioned towards the site, a HUGE area with boys camps in one quarter and girls camps in the other. The front was filled with various activities, such as a pool, tetherball courts, a basketball court, and another office, like the nurse's I guess. The black tube side behind the Tetherball courts connected to another part of the camp, which zip-lined to Lake Hoo Haha. The cabins were circular, with a coneshaped roof, plenty of space for us to stretch and hang out. "Good thing we're in a cabin together, right?" LaCi asked. "Right!" I agreed, "Plus, no more Rosetta!" "Keep dreaming, dorks!" A familiar voice called to us. When gasped, for it was Rosetta and Ariel, cackling as they made their way to their cabin. I groaned, "This is going to be a loooong summer" Part 2 Sylvana Oaks and Eben Kito raced down the dirt road, shouting back and forth at each other. “We’re gonna be late!” Eben yelled. “Not necessarily,” Sylvana corrected, “we still have a while before we actually have to do anything.” “True, but this path is going on forever.” Eben started to slow down and went from a run to a jog, then to a walk. “Come on, its not much longer.” Sylvana encouraged. “Look! You can see some of the camp now!” A couple more minutes passed when Sylvana and Eben reached the reception center. They signed in and raced off again down the path that lead to the camp. Once they reached camp, they said their goodbyes and both went towards their cabins. Part 3 Axel's POV: Summer camp. Lovely. At least I can make some sweet mayhem here. I was walking, when i bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there!" A feminine but masculine voice said to him. He looked, and saw a male, but they looked more like a female too. "Whatever. I'm Axel." I said to him. "Cody." He replied. We parted ways. Katie's POV: I'm with my best dude, Terry. We saw a group of three girls. Terry stared atone of them. I knew he would fall in love! "Come on, TerTer." I said to him. We walked away, him still staring at her. Thomas' POV: New place. Great. Okay, I'm not a camper, I'm the guy that handles the technical parts. I have a crush, just like a kid. One of the counselors, Allyson. Can't let anyone know, obviously. And it's not like she'd like me back. Part 4 No P.O.V. “We should go hiking today!” LaCienaga suggested as they sat at a cafeteria table for lunch. The table was near the back, but still social with the rest of them. “Why?” Ella Rae asked. “Legends have told that this camp holds a secret of sorts,” LaCi explained, “If you travel deep enough into the forest, you will find buried treasure!” “Um...but isn’t that just a myth?” Sofie asked. LaCi shrugged and looked around the cafeteria. The three recognized most of the kids there that went to school with them, especially Rosie and Ariel, who were reading magazines and taking selfies. The Nimtuk from afar named Gavin watched them and gushed. Gavin was easily infatuated with most of the girls here. “The poor guy,” Ella Rae sighed, “I just wish he didn’t get easily rejected by the mean girls here.” “You’re just saying that because you like him, don’t you?” LaCi smirked. “Uh, no!” Ella Rae blushed, “You know what? I think a hike would be a great idea! Let’s go!” Later after lunch, the three went out in the woods, following LaCienaga through to find what they were looking for. They stopped as LaCienaga pointed to something, “There” It was a pedestal in the middle of the lake, holding what looked like a glowing item. Sofie handed LaCi her binoculars so she could get a closer look. With them, she read the fine print that hung underneath. “This legendary stone you see before your bionocular eyes is the Camp Quartz,” LaCi read, “Whoever possesses this stone will have the ultimate power to control this camp and the campers there. But, be warned, for if this falls into the wrong hands, the campers will be forced to stay...forever...to care for the holder.” “This is horrible!” Sofie exclaimed. “Yet, awesome at the same time!” LaCi finished, “If we get that stone, we will be able to get our revenge on Rosie and Ariel!” “Still,” Ella Rae corrected, “If they get it, they’ll control us. I think the best thing to do is to keep this a secret. Besides, this path is pretty secret anyway, since it’s hidden a lot.” LaCi sighed, “You’re right. We better keep this a secret. From the camp, and the mean girls.” TBC Category:Blog posts